


Two of You

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: Brittany gets jealous of her own clone. Fluff! One-shot.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Two of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of this story. If I owned Glee the Unholy Trinity will get a lot more screentime and Brittana will be developed a lot more.**

OoO

There are times when Santana really misses her girlfriend.

Like extremely. It’s a bit like breadsticks. Santana longs for them. She craves for them.

She is craving for her girlfriend right now.

She just wants to tangle her hands in her girlfriend’s silky, luscious hair. Attach her lips to the rosy ones that she has loved for so long. Get lost in her baby blue eyes, maybe swim in it. Oh god, her eyes. They were so pretty Santana was pretty sure she could stare at them all day, if Brittany would let her.

Santana wasn’t normally this pathetic. It’s just that she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in twelve hours and she really needed to see her. Now.

She had sent her a text, pleading her to come over to Santana’s house where they could watch some sitcom or romcom or some other com together, cuddled on the sofa, maybe pop out some popcorn and share some sweet lady kisses. If Santana was lucky, maybe Brittany would stay the night and Santana would be able to wake up in her arms. If Santana was really lucky, she may even get some sexy times with her girlfriend. Oh, how she craved her sexy times!

Quinn had said that Santana was completely whipped for Brittany. At first, Santana had denied it. Quinn simply raised an eyebrow, and challenged Santana to not interact with Brittany for a whole day to prove that she wasn’t whipped. Santana took the challenge, as she was a stubborn person.

She lasted an hour.

Well, Santana’s excuse was that if you tell someone not to do something, they get a greater urge to do that thing. Maybe that was the case with Quinn’s bet. She told her to not interact with Brittany, and Santana simply felt a greater urge to interact with Brittany.

Yeah, that was it.

Hey, Santana didn’t want to hurt Brittany’s feelings by giving her the silent treatment!

Brittany had texted her back saying that she was busy, and she would come around a bit later tonight. That had been an hour ago. It was already a bit later tonight! Santana wanted, no _needed_ to see Brittany. Instantly!

Santana was getting a little restless. She was perched on a chair, staring at her front door, hoping that it would open and the most beautiful blonde would pop in. Santana had been sitting here, staring relentlessly for the better half of this hour. Her legs swung back and forth, sometimes crossing and uncrossing, and her fingers were constantly being fiddled with.

After what seemed like forever, the doorbell finally rang. Santana sprinted over to the door and swung it open with vigour. There, standing on the front porch, was Brittany. She looked a little flustered and shy, but that could easily be fixed. If she was super lucky and they got sexy times together, Santana would let Brittany top her for the night. Brittany was so confident in bed. God, Brittany’s so hot when she’s topping. Especially when she’s a little angry. It means that she’s a little rougher in bed and that makes everything so much better. The thought of it alone was able to make Santana smile. She loved Brittany so much.

“Come in! Come in!” Santana enthused, stepping out the front door to put a hand on Brittany’s shoulder and guiding her inside. When Brittany was guided to the sofa and Santana sat her down, she removed Brittany’s scarf from her neck gingerly. Brittany let out a cold puff of air, and Santana just found that so adorable that her heart melted three times. Nah, maybe four times. “What took you so long? I was waiting for you!”

“Um, ah,” Brittany blushed. This confused Santana. They had known each other for so many years! Why was Brittany shy all of a sudden? Maybe, and this made Santana’s heart soar to the moon, Brittany still felt nervous and got butterflies around Santana. God, the thought of that made Santana so happy! “I was just, um, running some errands for my, um, my mum.”

Santana plopped herself on the seat next to Brittany. “What kind of errands, Britt-Britt?” she cooed lovingly.

“Um, just some shopping, you know?” A bead of sweat made its way down Brittany’s forehead. “Mum said that she needed some milk.”

“Okay, Britt,” Santana smiled, eyes a bit hooded. Unable to hold on any longer, she leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips in a tender kiss, left hand coming around to hook itself around the back of Brittany’s head, bringing her even closer.

Brittany let out a squeak of surprise when their lips touched for the first time. Santana could feel the blonde’s muscles tense, so she softly stroked the long, smooth, blonde hair and she could feel Brittany relax into the kiss. Brittany started to kiss back with more fervour, and Santana let out a quiet moan from the back of her throat. Brittany soon let out her own subtle moan, and eventually, the need for oxygen was too much for the two girls. They broke apart, and Brittany started to blush even harder.

She smiled bashfully. “I r-really like kissing you, Santana.”

“Me too, Britt,” Santana replied, wanting more. “I love you.” With that, she leaned in for another kiss, with more passion than last time.

Things were getting really heated. But Santana didn’t mind. She gently prodded Brittany’s lower lip with her tongue, and Brittany squeaked, but soon opened her mouth slightly to grant Santana access. Santana blissfully began to explore the blonde’s mouth with her tongue, occasionally bumping the blonde’s tongue which elicited a moan to come out of both of their throats.

Suddenly something didn’t seem right. Santana pulled back momentarily, but she was still close enough to Brittany to be a little cross-eyed. “Britt, you taste… a little different.”

“Um, I’m using a new type of lip gloss,” Brittany squeaked, face turning red again.

“Hmm,” Santana hummed.

“D-Do you not like it?” Brittany asked.

“No, it’s great,” Santana smiled before leaning in to kiss the blonde again.

Both of the girls’ eyes closed, and Santana just wanted even more. She slowly guided Brittany down so that she was lying on the sofa, and Santana lowered herself so that she was pressed flush against the blonde. Ugh. Brittany just felt… so good.

Suddenly something didn’t seem right again.

“Britt, you smell different too,” Santana noted, a small frown colouring her face.

“It’s a new perfume I’m wearing,” Brittany stammered. “Just wanted to try something new.”

“Huh,” Santana said. She then internally shrugged and leaned down to capture the blonde’s lips in an erotic kiss that may be slightly not safe for work.

Both girls were so caught up in their kissing that they did not hear the door swinging open.

“Hey baby, I’m here – OH MY GOD!” the voice screamed.

Santana quickly sat up. That voice sounded a lot like… Brittany’s? She looked at the doorway and saw Brittany dressed in her favourite duck shirt holding a bag. She looked incredibly upset, and incredibly angry.

Then Santana shifted her gaze to the person below her. The Brittany below her had a deer caught in the headlights expression, and she looked a bit guilty.

Santana kept looking to the person at the door and the person below her, one extremely irate and one looking incredibly remorseful.

There were two Brittanies?

What on earth?

Santana opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She was so confused.

The Brittany at the door’s face was flushed with anger, and a few tears made its way out of her eyes. “I-I can’t believe it…” she seethed. “Santana… you… ugh!” she turned around sharply and slammed the door extremely hard behind her.

Santana’s brain was in knots. What was going on?

Slowly, she turned her head to face the girl below her.

“I didn’t know you had a twin, Britt. Why was she acting so crazy?” Santana whispered.

“S-She’s not a twin,” Brittany sighed. She got out from under Santana and sat up. “She’s the real Brittany. I’m not.”

“Wait, what do you mean, _you’re not Brittany_?” Santana asked, starting to panic. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m her clone,” Brittany sighed. “That’s why I was tasting a bit different, and I smelled different.”

“S-So, you’re not my girlfriend?” Santana asked fearfully.

Brittany’s clone nodded sadly.

Now Santana would never dream of hurting Brittany, but this was not her. She held Brittany’s clone’s right arm in a death grip.

“Did you just make me _cheat_ on my girlfriend? By tricking me?” Santana demanded.

Brittany’s clone winced a bit at Santana’s aggression. “Please, it’s just that Brittany talks about you all the time, and I just wanted to see how it felt to kiss you. Please, I didn’t mean to jeopardise your relationship. Please let me go?”

Santana realised that she was hurting her so she released her death grip.

“So who are you?” Santana asked, a little harsher than she intended.

“Well,” Brittany’s clone drawled. “I’m still Brittany, but I’m not the real one. I don’t really know what I am.”

Santana sighed, all anger fading out of her system. She just wanted to fix things with her girlfriend now. “How do I fix this?”

“I d-don’t know,” Brittany’s clone stuttered. “I guess you could go talk to her? She’ll be in her room. I’m really sorry, Santana.”

“It’s okay, I understand how I can be so irresistible,” Santana joked, eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde in front of her. “But how did this happen? How did Brittany clone herself?”

“I don’t actually know,” Brittany’s clone furrowed her brows. “Brittany’s always doing stuff and experimenting. I guess that I was the result of her, um, experiments.”

Santana actually felt a little bad for the clone now. This must be so confusing for her.

“Why don’t you stay here, and I’ll go patch things up with Brittany?” Santana said, standing up, ready to leave and chase her girlfriend.

“Yeah, you should go and do that,” Brittany’s clone said, looking down. “I’m really sorry, Santana.”

“It’s okay. But if Brittany and I break up, I’m blaming it on you.” Santana warned. With that, she left the house, running straight towards Brittany’s.

XxX

“Brittany!” Santana called, knocking on Brittany’s bedroom door. “Please let me in! We need to talk!”

“Go away!” Brittany’s voice called back. “I don’t want to see you!”

“Please! I need to explain myself!” Santana pleaded.

“I said go away!” Brittany’s muffled voice shouted back. “I don’t want to talk!”

Santana didn’t listen. She opened the door anyway, and saw that Brittany was lying on the bed, back facing her. Santana tentatively walked towards Brittany’s side of the bed and touched her shoulder.

“I told you to go away, Santana,” Brittany scowled, her lips slightly pouted. “Did you not hear me?”

“I need to explain myself to you, Britt,” Santana said.

“What is there to say?” Brittany growled, a few tears coming out of her eyes. “You cheated on me. How dare you? You told me to come over and when I come over I see you sucking face with another girl! You were literally having sexy times with her! You should only have sexy times with me! Me!”

“But Britt, I couldn’t have known that it wasn’t you,” Santana said, crouching down so that she and Brittany were eye level. “I was kissing your clone, Britt. She looked exactly the same.”

“I don’t care!” Brittany seethed. “You cheated on me.”

“I’m really sorry, Britt,” Santana whispered. “Please forgive me? We didn’t go any further than kissing, I promise.”

“Really?” Brittany scoffed. “You were literally on top of her! Your hands were all over the place, I saw it with my own eyes! You were pressed against each other!”

“I swear on my life that I only kissed her, Britt,” Santana said sincerely. “I only kissed her.”

“Could you not tell that she was not me? Didn’t she smell different, taste different?” Brittany demanded.

“Yes,” Santana sighed. “But she just said that she was wearing a different lip gloss and perfume.”

Brittany thought for a moment. “Fine,” her voice was still a bit harsh, but most of its bite had gone. “I forgive you just this once. No more kissing random people, okay? I’m the only person you kiss, okay? Me!”

“Yes, you will be the only person I kiss,” Santana promised.

“Good. Now come lie next to me.” Brittany frowned.

Santana didn’t need to be told twice. She hopped onto the bed and crawled over Brittany so that she was lying on the other side of the bed. Santana and Brittany were now facing each other.

“How did you manage to clone yourself?” Santana asked.

“I can’t remember,” Brittany said. “I think I was in the kitchen pretending to be a witch and mixing random things together. Then I threw my hair inside and another me appeared.”

“You’re such a genius, Brittany,” Santana gushed.

Santana could tell that Brittany was pleased by the compliment, for her facial expression lit up a little bit. But it soon fell again. “I hate my clone,” Brittany mumbled.

“Why? I think she’s pretty sweet,” Santana said.

Brittany shot her a withering look.

“But she’s not you,” Santana backtracked. “You’re the only one for me.”

“Damn right I am,” Brittany stated, leaning in to kiss Santana passionately. It was at this moment that Santana realised how Brittany’s lips felt so much better than her clone’s. There was the familiar taste that Santana had loved for years. There was the experienced tongue that was exploring Santana’s mouth, sometimes prodding her own tongue. There was the smell that Santana loved so much, so Brittany.

God, she loved Brittany so much.

Brittany let go briefly to breathe in some oxygen. “I’m going to make sure you don’t mistake my clone for me anymore,” Brittany panted. “I’m going to colour code her or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Santana replied, breathless.

“You can only kiss me, Santana. If I catch you kissing my clone again we will have no cuddly times for two weeks, okay?” Brittany demanded.

Two weeks?! That was way too long.

“Okay,” Santana nodded frantically. “I will not kiss your clone.”

“That’s right. You’re _mine_.” With that, Brittany straddled Santana and leaned down to kiss Santana again.

Possessive Brittany was so hot.

The slightly angry sex that quickly came after was also just so amazing.

OoO

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I’m a bit like Santana. Except my object of affection is feedback.**


End file.
